


A Kiss

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin and Arthur are incapable at admitting their feelings without blushing and being horrifically, adorably awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> fic prompt filled out for tardisandwings on tumblr. Enjoy. Feedback is very very welcome.

Arthur grabbed Merlin by his scarf, yanking his servant towards him.

"Merlin!" He hissed. "where the hell do you think you're going?"

Merlin looked startled, and ever so slightly choked. Arthur was holding the scarf pretty tight.

" Uh... home? to bed?" He said, though he phrased it like a question so as not to incur Arthur's rage.

"Oh." Arthur said meekly.

Merlin looked incredibly confused. 

" Does...that mean I can go?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

" Well I suppose so. If you want." Arthur replied, sounding a little sad.

" Why wouldn't I want to leave?" Merlin asked, incredibly bemused now.

Arthur looked at Merlin with an expression that could only be described as hurt.

" Is it that terrible to work for me?" He asked.

"well..." Merlin began, but then saw Arthur's face. "No. No. Absolutely not." He backtracked. "though it would be better if you'd let go of this scarf. It's sort of choking me."

Arthur loosened his grip.

" Do you not like me Merlin?"

"Like you? as in, like, like you?" Merlin babbled. 

"What?" Arthur asked, now as confused as Merlin. It seemed they had terrible communication skills.

" Oh... well, sure. I mean, as a master, you don't beat me. Much. And I am a pretty useless servant so I guess it's nice of you to keep me on and all."

" Merlin, you are a terrible servant." Arthur stated.

Merlin opened his mouth in outrage.

" But I don't keep you around for that." Arthur continued. Merlin's mouth stayed open in shock.

"Wait... you mean... you...prince Arthur...like, like like...me? like, like. As in, fancy."

Arthur flushed a light and charming shade of pink.

"Wow." Merlin said. " I mean, I'm flattered and all, but I hardly... oh...OK..." Merlin finished lamely as Arthur closed the distance between them, kissing Merlin clumsily and awkwardly and terribly, terribly sweetly.

When they pulled apart Merlin had a grin so stupid on his face that it made Arthur blush all over again.

" Merlin, you have no idea how much second hand embarrassment I feel for you." He said softly. 

" Is that a compliment?" Merlin asked. His brain hadn't quite re- engaged. Kissing a prince could do that do a guy.

" No." Arthur laughed, swatting his ear fondly. Merlin ducked out of habit, nearly tripping over his feet as he did so.

Arthur grabbed him and held him upright.

" You can go home to bed now if you want." he said, mouth beside Merlin's ear.

" You know what? I think I'll stay awhile longer. You've got more boots to be polished." Merlin grinned.


End file.
